Epiphany
by Moonlight Through the Water
Summary: Yayoi finds a way to heal King Araku without having her powers stolen, but it has unexpected dangers and consequences. And through all this, her heart keeps reacting strangely to Ura. Will both demon and human learn to swim together, or will they sink?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope all you readers enjoy it. This fandom is so small, though, which is a pity because the story is such a good one, full of possibilities for the world of fanfiction. I'm suprised that no one has had this idea before (maybe there is a reason?) but I'm glad because I'm the first to try it. I'll stop rambling now so you can get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: the story of Mugen Spiral and it's characters are owned solely by Mizuho Kusanagi, and only this stories plot line and OC's belong to me**

* * *

A slight breeze whipped through the yard of Yayoi's temple home, scattering the leaves she had been sweeping into a pile.

"Awww, I had almost finished," Yayoi sighed in annoyance. Her long brown hair was rustled in the wind, falling over her shoulder, making her grateful she had tied it up into a ponytail today so it wouldn't be all in her face. That didn't stop her bangs from getting in her eyes. She reached up and brushed them back, wondering if it was time for a trim again.

As she started to round up the errant leaves again, she wondered absently where her house guests were. Hakuyo was probably lounging around somewhere. That reminded her, she had promised to make him pudding when she was finished with her chores. And Ura was probably with his band of cats. It was funny how the proud prince of the demons got along so well with his furry friends. Yayoi smirked, wondering how his family would react to seeing him lounging around in his fully sealed form, ordinary cats pouncing all over him.

"Wait a minute," she mumbled. How long were they still planning on staying here? It seems like for a while longer, so shouldn't they be helping her with the chores? Yayoi frowned, thinking of ways to get them to help out around the house. Maybe Hakuyo would be willing to use his wind magic to get rid of the leaves in the yard. And Ura… well she wasn't sure what he could do yet, but she would think of something. She smiled at the image of their faces when she asked them. It might take a little convincing, but Yayoi was sure she could do it. It was her house, and they were free-loading, after all.

But still, the circumstances surrounding their stay at her home were serious. Ura's father was going to die if he didn't take her powers, but that would cause her to go into a coma, most likely. And even if she didn't have any side effects from the drain, without her powers she couldn't keep her promise to her parents.

Ouga's curse could only be healed by a mystic's powers. It reminded her of how she and Ura were transported to her past by the ungaikyo, because she couldn't heal it herself. Yayoi smiled sadly to herself. It had been wonderful to see her parents one last time to be able to say goodbye. Transporting… Yayoi dropped her broom as an idea came to her. Why hadn't she thought of it before...?

She spun around and started jogging to the outer wall where she had last seen Ura. She had to tell him.

* * *

"Ura, would it be possible for me to heal your father?" Yayoi looked up at him as he was lounging around with the other cats on the wall.

The little black cat with a lightning shaped scar on its forehead being mauled by female cats stared down at her for a moment, frozen, before roughly shoving them off him with a yell. "Get offa me! This is important!" The scattered cats got to their feet, mewling in disappointment. One black and white furred cat with a scar over his right eye yowled at Ura over his shoulders as he left, causing Ura to splutter in anger. "Shut up!"

"What did he say?" Yayoi asked, slightly distracted by their exchange. It had always fascinated her that Ura and Hakuyo could communicate with the cats.

Ura looked slightly embarrassed, as much as a cat could, and answered hastily, "It was nothing important." Yayoi stared at him a moment, and then hummed an affirmative, deciding to ask Hakuyo if he could get the answer for her later. "But more importantly, what did you say just now?"

"Would I be able to heal your father if you took be to the demon world?" Yayoi repeated. Ura pawed off the Cat God's rosary as he jumped down to the ground, landing in his human form. He stood from his crouched position and stared at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"You would be willing to do that?" he sounded like he wasn't sure if he fully believed her.

"Of course!" Yayoi huffed; it irked her that he would insinuate that she wouldn't help. She knew the pain of losing loved ones all too well. Ura still looked stunned, blinking slightly as if to clear his vision. And Yayoi knew for a fact that his vision was perfectly fine, better than normal even in his human form. "Well?" she prompted, placing her hands on her hips.

Finally seeming to gather himself, Ura said, "Thank you, Yayoi." He smiled, relief and gratitude filling his face.

Yayoi felt her face heating up and her heart give an extra thump. Huh? What was with that reaction? "Y-you're welcome," she managed. She frowned to herself, what was wrong with her? It was just Ura.

Ura hadn't noticed her reaction, too busy thinking on her proposal, which made Yayoi exhale in relief. He would have used the opportunity to tease her in a normal situation. When he had finally reached a conclusion, he looked up at her. "It might work," he started carefully. "But," here he gave her a once over, making Yayoi feel torn between being embarrassed or angry. As it was, she blushed slightly again and glared at him. He ignored it. "You can't go looking like that."

"Like what?" Yayoi asked in confusion. She didn't look any different from normal.

"You can't go looking like a human," Ura elaborated. "We'll have to dress you up as a demon." Smirking, he said, "Now at least Hakuyo's flamboyance comes in handy, for once." He nodded to himself. "He's sure to have some kind of disguise for you lying around."

Yayoi covered her mouth as she smirked, "You sure know a lot about this." It was too much fun to tease him sometimes, especially about his relationship with Hakuyo. Ura scowled at her, but refrained from commenting. Instead he asked, "How soon can we go?"

Yayoi became serious again, mentally taking stock of what would have to be done if she was to be absent for a few days. "…About two days, I think." She mused aloud. It would take that long to get her immediate affairs taken care of and notifying her customers and friends she would be gone for a bit.

Ura nodded in satisfaction, looking determined now that a plan of action had been set. "I'll go get Hakuyo, see if he can find your disguise." He started to walk past her, his demon world robes flowing around him, before he stopped, and half turned to her again. "Yayoi...?" She looked up at him, wondering what that tone in his voice was. Before she knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around her tightly, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She froze as she felt his head shift so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "…thank you." Yayoi felt herself softening, reaching up to wrap her arms around him in return. "You're welcome," she said simply, smiling softly.

He released her abruptly, turning his head to the side, but not before she saw a slight pinkening along his cheekbones, muttering, "I've got to find Hakuyo," before quickly striding away. Yayoi watched him as he rounded a corner, slightly shaken. When had he become so kind to her? It wasn't that long ago that he had vowed to kill her, but lately he had been protecting her without trying to take her powers, even hurting himself for her. She could feel her cheeks flushing again. Pushing that line of thinking aside, she chuckled quietly, her hand curling up in front of her mouth. It was the first time she had seen Ura embarrassed. He had liked so cute, trying to hide it. Clapping her hands together, Yayoi banished all these musings aside for later pondering. She had to get ready for their trip to the demon realm.

* * *

Ura strode through the grounds of Yayoi's family's temple, searching for Hakuyo. He was still slightly shocked over Yayoi's offer. He hadn't thought she would offer to go into the stronghold of the ones trying to steal her powers or kill her. But then again, this was Yayoi he was talking about. He was never able to predict what she would do. Truth be told, he had thought of this before, after he had stopped focusing on stealing her powers and started developing feelings for her. But he had never asked her, partly because his pride wouldn't allow him to, but mostly because he knew how dangerous for her. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan, since he couldn't be with her all the time and they would have to keep a low profile, especially himself. If anyone noticed him there was sure to be an uproar. Ura broke out into a cold sweat, imaging the swarms of suitors his mother insisted on preparing for him if they got wind of his return. No one within a hundred kilometer radius would be safe from the hoard. He shuddered, visibly putting it out of his mind.

But since she had offered it herself, he knew that he had to take this chance. From all reports he had heard and what he already knew for himself, his father didn't have much time left. He slowed to a stop, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. King Araku might have been a bastard, but he was still Ura's father. Though he would never admit it aloud, he loved the old man. He had taught Ura how to stand up for himself… even though his way of doing it totally sucked. Ura still had the scars to attest to that. And he was softer on Ouga too, damnit!

Ura took a deep breath, knowing if he didn't calm himself he would just work himself up and forget why he was walking around the grounds. …Right, Hakuyo. Well, he hadn't seen him outside so he must be inside.

"Hey, Hakuyo!" Ura shouted down the entryway, as he stepped into the nearest doorway. "Hakuyo, I need to talk to you!"

"In here," was the muffled response, coming from an open door further down the hall. Ura made his way down the wood floor and walked into the room. And froze. He was greeted with a luxurious oasis; similar to the one Hakuyo had set up before, but this one with an oriental theme. There were thick Persian rugs covering the floor, silk pillows layered on top of the rugs with exquisitely detailed embroidery. He had even roped the stray cats into waiting on him again, with trays of food, paper fans, and everything. And in the center of all this extravagance was Hakuyo, lounging out on the pillows in a silk robe. And even though Ura had been expecting something like this happening again, it still left him speechless.

"So what did you want to talk about, lover mine?" Hakuyo asked from his lap of luxury. Ura managed to raise his mouth up from its position on the floor and growled, "We aren't lovers!"

"So cold, Ura," Hakuyo pouted. Ura just scowled at him in frustration. Hakuyo was never going to let that go no matter what Ura did, and anyways he needed his cousin's help with this.

So Ura pushed aside his irritation and got down to business. "Hakuyo, we're going back to the Infinite City."

Hakuyo sat up, his face lighting up. "Ura! So you're finally taking responsibility!" He stood up, making to come over to Ura, but stopped at Ura's next words, face turning grave.

"We're bringing Yayoi to the palace. She wants to see if she can heal my father," Ura responded, uncharacteristically grim. He didn't have to elaborate further, Hakuyo knew how delicate a situation this was. He immediately grasped the importance and implications of this statement.

"When are we leaving?" hakuyo looked to be calculating things up in his head.

"In two days," Ura answered.

Hakuyo nodded thoughtfully. He frowned thoughtfully, staring into space a moment. "What do you need?" he asked, already knowing Ura had a plan of some kind. They hadn't spent their whole lives together for nothing.

"We'll need to pass Yayoi off as a demon." The prince was relieved his temperamental cousin wasn't putting up any resistance. But thinking back, Hakuyo had started excepting Yayoi, becoming thick as thieves. Sometimes Ura would find them just sitting together talking, Hakuyo's earlier animosity completely gone.

Proving his silent observation true, the wind user stated, "We'll need to keep Yayoi out of the spotlight. We need to take back roads and alleys to the palace, and keep her as out of sight as possible." He stared back at Ura firmly, wanting to drive this sentence home. "She may be powerful, but if anyone but those completely loyal to you finds out about her being in the City we'll be facing every able bodied demon gunning for her power. Even the two of us would be hard pressed to protect her from every one of them. And we can't forget about Ouga, even though he's probably still out of commission."

Ura nodded in acknowledgement, already having realized it, but glad Hakuyo had too, and was still prepared to go through with it.

"Still," Hakuyo sighed in relief, "I'm glad this option came up, even with all the risks. It solves the problem of Ouga's curse of darkness on King Araku, and Yayoi won't have to face the consequences of having her powers drained. I've grown rather fond of her." He looked aside, smiling slightly in defeat. "Even though I tried hard not to."

"…Yeah," Ura replied softly, knowing all too well what Hakuyo meant. Somehow she had slipped through all his defenses with a natural grace, earning a special place in his carefully guarded heart.

"Anyway," Hakuyo exclaimed, throwing off the heavy atmosphere, "I have the perfect outfit to hide her in." He knelt down and started rummaging through the mountain of stuff in the room, muttering quietly to himself. Ura settled himself in the doorframe, leaning against the frame, waiting for the platinum blonde to find what he was looking for. Finally, Hakuyo gave an exclamation of triumph, holding aloft a light violet dress with a matching robe a few shades darker. "This is it."

Ura had to admit, Hakuyo knew what he was doing when it came to fashion. Imaging Yayoi in his world's clothes brought him a strange sense of pleasure, and this outfit would suit her perfectly. "Perfect," Ura grinned.

* * *

Yayoi had finished tying up the loose ends today, the last of which had been the most embarrassing. Her best friend, Kano, had been beside herself when Yayoi had told her she wouldn't be around for a while. No matter what she told her friend, she was convinced that Yayoi was going to visit a boy's home. Her reasoning being that she had heard rumors of two beautiful young men staying at Yayoi's temple, though Yayoi should have known those two would be talked about no matter what she did, they stood out too much. She had asked if it was that handsome guy who had come to their school in the cosplay cloths. It had taken Yayoi a moment to realize her friend was talking about Ura. She had felt bad about lying to Kano, but had reassured her that it was just mystic business, which was at least most of the truth.

As she had prepared for the journey, Yayoi had come across spots in her home that filled her with a feeling of nostalgia. There in the kitchen where she cooked meals for all three of them every day. Out in the back garden where she had fed Hakuyo his first pudding. And in the room where Ura had told her not to ask him to take her powers, and they had gotten rid of the spirit possessing him, working together. She had been hit by the realization over the past couple of days that after she had cured the king they would have no reason to stay here, with her, any longer. Pain had hit with that realization, fast and hard. They had slowly but surely come to fill the aching hole her parents' deaths had made in her, especially Ura. She didn't know how she was going to go on after another loss like that so soon after the first. The only balm to that pain would be knowing that even though she wouldn't be able to see them, she'd know they were alive. She couldn't be selfish when they were needed in their own world.

Now she was putting on the outfit Hakuyo had lent her. It was actually very comfortable, which surprised Yayoi a little. It fluttered about her as she adjusted her hair around her headband holding a fake horn, glancing in the mirror in her room to make sure it covered the light brown band. The two demons had even made fake pointed ears for her, putting the finishing touch on her outward appearance of a demon female. Overall, she had to admit she looked good, her robes accenting her figure just enough that it was natural but not overdone and the collar-like jewelry making her neck and wrists more slender than normal. Taking one last look at her reflection, she took a deep breath, steeling herself for this momentous turning point in her life, and opened the door stepping out into the hall.

When she stepped out into the back courtyard where they had agreed to meet in where they would open the portal, she saw two figures waiting for her. Both looked up at her approach, their reactions both different and what she had expected. Hakuyo had a proprietarial smile covering his face as he observed his handiwork. That was along the lines of what she had imagined. It was Ura who was completely off the mark. He was watching her with the oddest look on his face, like he was pleased but that he was also hiding something. It was unsettling, because it had been a long time since he was on his guard around her, but it didn't give her a feeling of danger. Her stomach had twisted a little when she had caught his eyes. They had been holding repressed emotions she couldn't recognize, they were there and gone too fast.

"Time to go," he said abruptly. Hakuyo had moved closer to Ura, Yayoi mimicking him. She released the seal on Ura's powers with a quiet chant. The air around him crackled with lightning as his powers returned to his demon's body, his long braid of dark hair settling over his left shoulder. He flexed his fingers as he readjusted to his true form. He raised his eyes and stared searchingly into Yayoi's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Well, durrh," she replied with a lightness she didn't feel, that ache of loneliness she had felt for the last couple of days reasserting itself. She buried it hastily. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Ura smiled slightly at her, though she could tell knew something was off, but all he said was, "Alright." He turned to Hakuyo and nodded, which must have been a signal, because the wind user closed his eyes and started gathering power around them. Ura also joined him, adding his own to the mix.

Yayoi didn't know if there was anything special she had to do, so she just stood there. Suddenly Ura grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against his chest. Yayoi squeaked in surprise, feeling that odd knot turn to butterflies in her gut. She was rooted to the spot, her whole face alight in flames. "Hold on tight," he whispered down to her, tightening his hold. And the world erupted into a whirl of light.

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns, opinions? All are welcome!**

**P.S. Sorry about the dialogue, it's not really my thing. But I'll be sure to make an effort to make it better in later chapters, while still trying to keep in character.**

**- Moonlight Through the Water**

**

* * *

**

**Epiphany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy belated New Years and Merry Christmas! I can't believe this chapter has taken me so long, but I hope it lives up to your expectations. Also a big thank you to all my reviewers, you gave me motivation when I had none! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mugen Spiral belongs soley to Mizuho Kusanagi**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Yayoi blinked her eyes open, as she had squeezed them shut during the light show and wrenching feeling that accompanied the transfer between worlds. Funny, she didn't remember it being like that the last time she was transported that way, but she had been unconscious the first time, and the second time they had only gone to the midway point in the Land of the Gods.

After that, all thoughts of transitions between realms were put on hold as she got her first glimpse of the demon world. Her first impression was that it was some sort of convoluted replica of Japanese culture, splashed here and there with Middle Eastern touches, and just a dash of western accents. There were open bazaars in every open space on the wide main street, stall keeper's yelling out their sales pitches at passersby. The main fashion seemed to be a variation of traditional Japanese kimonos and robes, with alterations somewhat like Ura's and Hakuyo's own clothes. The demons laughed and talked on their daily routines, gossiping and haggling over prices at different booths. A stone wall surrounded the city, and in its center stood a castle-like structure that could have put the palaces of India to shame. It was all graceful arches and domes, with beautiful etching that she couldn't quite make out from this distance. All this she observed from a hilltop a short distance from the city's gates. Quite frankly, the whole city was larger than she had expected; she had no idea there were so many demons.

She was snapped back to reality when Ura commented to Hakuyo. "You got 'em?"

"Of course," he answered, pulling three cloaks from out of seemingly nowhere, and a make-up kit. Yayoi had to muffle her laughter behind a hand at Ura's sulky scowl at the fake beard Hakuyo handed him. He shot her a glare, but put the fuzzy contraption on, and then fastened a bandana over his scar. Hakuyo dabbed some makeup on his face and added hair extensions, pulling off the effect of a beautiful courtier with the gender generic robes he wore. By the end of their disguise session, they looked like a well off merchant and his daughters.

With an unspoken signal they were off, with Ura in the lead, face set in grim determination beneath his disguise.

Making it through the city's gates was the easy part, with barely there security as only a formality. After all, what human had the power enough to reach this realm and who would be foolish enough to bring one here?

Apparently, their prince and his cousin.

So Yayoi, the first human to ever grace the realm of the demons, passed through the gate and into the city without even a flicker of hesitation. It was getting into the castle that was going to be the hard part. Even knowing this, Yayoi took the opportunity to watch the citizen's go about their daily lives.

"Welcome to the Infinite City," Ura murmured from beside her.

Everything was just so… normal. The demon citizens all acted like the humans did back in her home world. A middle aged woman was haggling with a fruit vendor to her left, a gaggle of children kicked a ball around in an empty alley over there, and a young couple was lost in each other's eyes as they walked down the street. Normal things she saw every day in her own world reflected back at her through Ura's people. It made her already changed perspective on demon kind from interacting with Ura and Hakuyo warp even more. Living with her two demon housemates had shown her that the two races weren't so different after all, and walking in their kingdom now, seeing firsthand the lives of their people, just cemented that fact.

She felt an object collide with her leg and looked down at a leather ball, and she bent to pick it up. As she straightened, Yayoi caught sight of a young-looking boy demon child wading his way through the crowd to her. "Is this yours?" she smiled, holding the ball out to him.

"Yeah, thanks pretty lady," he answered with a grin, taking the ball from her hands and hurrying back to his playmates Yayoi could see watching them, where they resumed their game.

"Aren't you quite popular?" Ura teased after she had turned back to see her two companions waiting for her a few paces ahead.

Yayoi held back a blush and smirked at him. "Jealous?" Her reward was a brief grin before his face hardened again to seriousness. It seemed the closer they came to the castle, and by extension his father, the tenser Ura became. She exchanged glances with Hakuyo, unspoken understanding passing between them. They trusted each other to look out for him no matter what happened.

Soon enough, though it seemed longer to Yayoi, they came into sight of the castle gate. Something flickering caught her eye that jutted into the sky just in view from over the walls wrapped around the castle. She turned her head toward it and made out a flame burning on a flat platform-like pillar.

"What's that torch for?" Yayoi asked, barely able to take her eyes off of it. The feeling she got from it was powerful and ancient magic, alien but similar enough to identify it as a type of signal magic.

Ura followed her gaze, and if possible, his face became even more rigid. It was Hakuyo that answered her quietly. "That's the Flame of Trial, the signal to start the fight for the new king."

"Oh," she said softly. No wonder he had reacted so coldly. It was like the physical embodiment of all that had gone wrong in Ura's family; Ouga going mad with his power, his father on his deathbed, and Ura himself coming to the human world to kill her to save his father with her powers.

There was no more time to ponder over everything now though, as they finally reached the line to enter the castle. As the demons in front of them trickled through, Yayoi grew more nervous and tried not to let it show on her face. She must not have been as successful as she thought, because when it was their turn for inspection, the guards seemed to take special notice of her.

"Turn around a little to your left," Guard number one, who Yayoi had dubbed Bushy Brows for his abnormally thick and wild eyebrows, ordered. She complied, and faced the stone wall. She could swear she heard Ura growl softly, but just thought she had imagined it.

"A little more," Nub Nose, the second guard, said in a strangely satisfied voice to her. This time she was sure she heard the growl, just before she felt a sharp jerk on her arm and she was twirled around behind Ura's back.

"Enough, you little mmrrff-!" Hakuyo slapped a hand over Ura's mouth. The guards were shocked for a moment, and then they started to splutter angrily. Yayoi was confused as to what had gotten Ura to lose his temper so close to his goal.

"Father is very protective of little Ya-Yaya-chan! She's the baby of the family," Hakuyo covered hurriedly. "He makes sure to review all her choices _very_ thoroughly." Even with Hakuyo smiling for all he was worth, it still came out threatening.

The guards paled as one, feeling the atmosphere chill with Hakuyo's power. They nodded jerkily, finished their inspection double time, and Ura, Hakuyo, and Yayoi were on the other side of the palace guard wall, Ura's hand firmly clamped over hers as he dragged her behind him.

Still not completely sure what had just gone on as they made their way to the servant's entrance, Yayoi was sure they had just dodged a bullet there.

* * *

Yayoi was lost within minutes of navigating through the palace corridors.

There were twists and doors at turn, corner, and nook. It amazed her that her two demon companions seemed to be making their way through this maze with ease, and still managing to elude all the servants and courtesans randomly rounding the hallways the group had been walking down, causing all three to duck and hide in the nearest hidey hole. If they didn't have the time to hide, walking down the hall like you had something important to do seemed to work just as well.

Hakuyo and Ura became more cautious as the surroundings became more opulent. Less and less were there random pop ups of others and after a while the only ones they saw were guards making their rounds. Yayoi started to make her way around a corner when Ura's arm shot out to bar her way. When she looked at him questioningly he whispered, "We're here."

Hakuyo peeked around the corner to scope out the security. He turned back and informed them, "There are two King's Guard in front of His Majesty's door."

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Yayoi whispered.

"Just leave it to me. I'm not the most beautiful out of a supremely beautiful race for nothing," Hakuyo said over his shoulder as he stepped around the corner. Ura and Yayoi exchanged glances and then rushed to take positions to watch around the corner.

"Hello, boys," Hakuyo was saying. "I was hoping you could help me with a little something." To their credit neither twitched more than to turn their heads to watch Hakuyo's approach. "You see, there's a little…problem in the servant's quarters, and we need a couple warrior types to clear it out. Would you be able to help a few girls out?"

The guards exchanged glances and the left one confirmed, "Alright, lead the way."

Hakuyo winked over his shoulder as he led the two guards away.

"I owe you one, Hakuyo," Ura muttered before beckoning Yayoi after him and into the demon king's rooms.

Hardly any light penetrated the darkness of the bedchamber, only the few candles placed strategically around a canopied, four-poster bed. Ura paused a few paces from the bed and glanced back at Yayoi with a pained expression. She gave him a grim smile in return and stepped up the last few steps separating her from Ura's father and the purpose she had travelled all this way.

Yayoi's breath caught at the sight of Ura's father's body. The progression of the scar of darkness was almost complete. She would have to hurry.

Yayoi held her hands over King Araku's prone body, feeling her healing powers being drawn to the surface. Pushing them into Araku, she started purifying the dark energy she came across. Immediately she knew this would be much harder than any other healing she had done, the dark scar having encompassed his whole body except for his heart, the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. Probably where Ura gets his stubbornness, Yayoi thought with grim humor. She took a deep breath and focused back on the task at hand. Gritting her teeth, she kept at it.

Sweat trickled down her face, catching in her eyelashes and down her back. Finally, she gave one final mental _push_, and the healing was complete, leaving her to give in to the exhaustion that was coursing through her body, and her legs gave out from under her.

Strong, warm arms caught her before she could crumple to the floor and brought her back against a hard, muscular chest. "Yayoi?" Ura's concerned voice came from next to her ear, his breath swaying a few tendrils of her hair.

"I'm alright," Yayoi managed to tip her head back a bit and give him a weak, but reassuring smile. "Just a bit drained, but your dad should be fine now."

As if to prove the truth of her words, the demon king started coughing weakly and pushed himself into a slumped position against the headboard.

Ura's arms tightened around her briefly as she heard him suck in a breath, and in the next moment she was being set down gently before Ura walked over to his father, never taking his eyes off him as if he might be an illusion.

"Da-" Ura was cut off with his father's foot in his face and was thrown against the opposite wall.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Araku, King of the Demons, demanded from his almost-deathbed, managing a very menacing glare from his prone position.

"What was that for Dad? Did you forget the face of your own son?" Ura shouted at him as he sat up, cradling his jaw. The fake beard dangled from one ear, revealing Ura's irate face.

Araku squinted at his son's fuming face before saying, "Ura? What is that thing on your face? It looks like a dead squirrel. And what's with that getup?"

"I had to sneak into the palace to get to you, you ungrateful old geezer!"

"Why the hell would you have to do that, idiot son? You live here." It seemed that the king wasn't aware of his surroundings after a certain point. He froze for a moment, then grimaced. "Wait. Ouga."

A pained look crossed Ura's face at the mention of his younger brother and he slumped over his knee a bit, still on the floor. "I don't know where he is now, but a creepy feeling man took him away somewhere from the Land of the Sleeping Gods." This time a slipper hit Ura square in the face.

"Older brothers are supposed to look out for their younger brothers, not let them be kidnapped!"

"It happened too fast for me to do anything, and I was already injured from the fight anyway!" Ura shot back, getting to his feet.

That comment seemed to bring Araku out of his previous train of thought, hardening his features into a stern, regal mask. "He tried to curse you too, didn't he, and then tried to kill you?" At Ura's confirming nod he continued. "I assume you won, since you're here and all, but how did you cure me? Only the caster can remove the dark curse after it has been cast, or else the powers of a human mystic were used."

"About that…" Ura trailed off, looking stubbornly at a loss for a moment, studiously not glancing at Yayoi, who had been watching their verbal tennis match with wide eyes from her position on the floor.

"I healed you, your Majesty," she broke in, straightening herself up to her full height as she did so. Both male's gazes swung to face hers and she met them unflinchingly. Close as they were to each other now, and both up and lively, Yayoi could see the family resemblance. Araku could have been Ura's twin if he wasn't obviously older than his son, shown in the slight wrinkles and careworn creases around his mouth and eyes. His chin was a little more square shaped, and his nose a little crooked from a past break, but the biggest difference between the two was his eyes, which were a dark brown, almost burgundy color with slit cat pupils, compared to Ura's amber cat slit eyes in his true form.

"And who would you be?" Araku questioned in a firm tone.

"Yayoi Suzuka. Pleased to meet you." Her mother's ingrained polite habits kicked in as she bowed slightly in greeting.

"Suzuka… a human mystic." The demon king's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Yayoi. She could see Ura tense slightly from the corner of her eye but she kept her attention on his father. "And why, exactly, would one of the Suzuka line help me? Our peoples haven't exactly gotten along peacefully in the past."

"Because I care about Ura and Hakuyo a great deal, and we both owe each other our lives." She smiled briefly at Ura who's mouth upturned at the corners in return, before continuing. "It would also be to my benefit if you were up and still king so that no more demons come trying to take my powers."

"I see," Araku stated quietly to himself. And Yayoi could tell that he did see, maybe more than she assumed he would. He studied her for a moment more and seemed to approve of her and nodded slightly to himself. Ura relaxed at this gesture, relief making its way across his face. "If I may, how exactly did the two of you meet?" he asked, causing Ura's eyes to widen in brief horror.

He tried to catch Yayoi's eye, but she ignored him. "Ura came to take my powers almost half a year ago so he could heal you, and I ended up sealing his powers and taking him in. Hakuyo came to look for Ura right before Ouga attacked us, and they've both been living with me ever since."

King Araku surprised her by bursting out laughing, long and hard, before quieting enough to speak between his chuckles. "Well, Ura, do you remember that promise you made to your mother? It looks like she's a feisty one, but not anything like a beast!"

The comment was lost on Yayoi, but Ura seemed to understand. "Dad!" he protested.

"For such an idiot son, you sure got lucky," Araku chuckled. He sighed. "I've worried your mother long enough. You two find Hakuyo and come find us in Kitsuka's sitting room. Be ready to tell us the whole story then." He shot them both a steely eyed look, just daring them to argue, clapping Ura gruffly on the shoulder, before sweeping out of his room and into the hallway on his way to be reunited with his wife.

After a moment Ura seemed to shake off whatever thoughts were swimming through his mind and offered Yayoi a grin, eyes glittering amber and face lighter than she had seen in a long time, if ever. One of the biggest weights on his shoulders lifted now that his father was cured. Yayoi couldn't stop the elated grin from forming as she let herself be pulled into a hug, ecstatic that she had helped put that look on his face. It always left her feeling satisfied and good after helping someone, but this was special, _more_ somehow, knowing that the one she had helped was Ura.

He gave her one final squeeze before releasing her saying, voice gruff. "Let's go find Hakuyo." She could see a light blush working its way across his cheekbones before he could turn away.

And she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, she thought as she teased him. "Aw, you're embarrassed."

* * *

Yayoi was lost again, making her way down a deserted corridor. Ura had been right beside her as they looked for Hakuyo, making their way to the servant's quarters, when she had turned one corner and realized Ura wasn't with her. She had backtracked and gone down the path she thought he had taken, but so far she had seen no sign of him. This palace was a labyrinth.

She was just about to turn down a well-lit hallway when she heard voices from behind a door just a little farther down the hall she was currently walking down. She debated internally for a moment, thinking it could be a couple of servants, before deciding to go investigate, just in case they could point her in the right direction. As she got closer, she realized that the voices belonged to her two lost companions.

She was about to go in when Hakuyo's voice raised suddenly, making her halt with her hand on the door.

"But you know as well as I do that as long as Ouga's around, that the curse could come back at any time, on anyone else as well!"

Yayoi felt her blood run cold. She hadn't thought of that, too wrapped up in the elation of finding a solution to Ura's problem with his father and the subsequent dejection that he and Hakuyo wouldn't be coming home with her. Before she could begin berating herself for being so shortsighted, the demon prince's voice sounded from the room.

"I know, but Yayoi doesn't need to. She never asked for us to come into her life in the first place, and keeping her here will only put her in more danger. And the Flame of Trial is still burning. It ain't over yet, not by a long shot."

"Ura…" Hakuyo sounded both resigned and sympathetic at once.

Yayoi gripped her hand tightly around the doorknob, making the decision that would alter her destiny forever, and opened the door. Both demons heads snapped up at her entrance.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Yayoi asked, shattering the shocked silence her entry had made. Ura stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and stepped closer to her.

"This isn't your world, Yayoi. You don't have any reason to be here." Ura stated harshly. Even though she knew he was only saying this to make her go home in a misguided way to protect her, the truth of his words still stung.

"It may not be my world, but I've made looking out for you my business. You're my family now." Yayoi's voice cracked softly on the word 'family', but she continued on as if nothing was wrong. "Besides, if Ouga, no _when_ Ouga comes back you'll need my help."

Ura's face had softened as her argument had continued, and his right hand lifted up towards her face, seemingly of its own accord, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your Highness!" a voice called from out in the hall, cutting Ura off before he made a sound. He made a face at the door and turned back to Yayoi. "I'll be right back," he said with a faint smile, fingering a piece of her hair briefly before he walked out the door, leaving Yayoi and Hakuyo alone in the silence of the room.

"Don't worry; I think you got your point across. And for the record, I'll be glad you're here."

"Thanks, Hakuyo," Yayoi said, touched. She was about to turn to face the door again, when the platinum blonde demon broke the silence again.

"You do realize as long as you're here, you will have to play the part of Ura's betrothed." Hakuyo stated, seemingly out of the blue.

"Huh?" was Yayoi's stunned reaction to Hakuyo's statement. She whirled to face him to see if he was joking, but was met with serious purple eyes.

"Because it gives you a great deal of protection and it makes it harder for random demons to get close to you, and possibly find out that you're a human, and not just any human but the Suzuka head. And besides, before Ura went to the human world he did all he could to avoid all females, and it would turn a lot of heads and start rumors all over when he is hanging around with you so much." Hakuyo smirked. "Her majesty is going to love this."

Yayoi floundered, trying to come up with something to say, but never had the chance.

Ura poked his head back in the room, looking like a man headed to his own execution. "My parents are ready to see us now. Let's get it over with."

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns, opinions? All are welcome!**

**~Moonlight Through the Water**


End file.
